


日蛇

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 人X蛇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 麦克雷X蛇人藏，文笔不好，逻辑没有，猎奇向，完全ooc，pwp，人外，产卵，不喜勿喷，长图警告！！！





	日蛇

麦克雷有一条捡来的蛇，陪他流浪了一段时间。

捡到它是在天气逐渐变冷的时候，那是条少见的靛青色的蛇，并不知道品种，但它看起来是无毒的。

它几乎是不动的，大概是受伤了，为了不让它死掉，麦克雷可是非常精心的喂养伺候了一段时间。好在最后终于活了下来。

又是一年春天，天气渐渐变热了，蛇也更加活泼。虽说没有离他很远，但还是经常从他身上滑下去，在周围巡视，仿佛寻找什么。6月份渐渐热了起来，麦克雷开始把他的蛇围在身上，几乎每天都不离手的摸着它用来降温。蛇却好像不耐烦起来，嘶嘶的吐着舌头，冲他摇着尾巴威胁，虽然并没有真的伤害他但也让他伤心了一下。

伤好了就不认我了，不让我摸了。麦克雷酸酸的想。这可不行，我偏要摸。

倔强的麦克雷变本加厉的摸了起来，蛇摇尾巴的频率更高了，倒是没被咬，可喜可贺。

春天接近尾声，一天晚上被热到的麦克雷一把搂过了蛇准备降温，蛇疯狂的摇尾巴示威，没用，想游走，被抓着尾巴拖回来。

蛇生气了，尾巴那里是泄殖腔，怎么可以随便摸？！一生气，没憋住，变回了半人型。

麦克雷吓了一跳，蛇还抱在自己怀里，结果突然变成了一个半裸的男人，麦克雷愣在原地不敢动。

“你是谁？”麦克雷问道。”我的蛇呢？”

“别总是蛇蛇蛇的，我是蛇人一族的，我也有名字，我叫岛田·半藏。”蛇……啊不，半藏的脸色不太好看，但这并不影响他的美貌。麦克雷感觉自己口水流下来了。他真好看，皮肤不算白但很冰凉细腻，五官高傲冷淡又精致，鼓鼓涨涨的胸部挤在麦克雷胸前，软乎乎的。麦克雷的手还搂在他的腰上，不愧是蛇，这腰可真细，忍不住偷偷又摸了两把，蛇更加愤怒了，尾巴甩了起来，伸手就在他胸前往后推，像一只不愿被人类亲吻的猫。

麦克雷很不满意——虽然我不知道你到底是人还是蛇，但是是我把你捡回来的呀！冬天你可都是缠在我身上的，怎么现在夏天了我抱抱就不行啦？

半藏有些恼怒，又不好直说原因，只得默许了他抱着不放，背对着他，想来自己变回了半人状态，这个人不会再乱摸了

半藏猜错了。 

麦克雷对自己的宠物变成一个漂亮的男人完全没有心里不适，反而美滋滋，从背后抱住这条美人蛇，手动的更快了。刚刚这条蛇变成人形的时候，他就注意到了胸前的那对，奶子。傲人的丰满，想想就硬了。这时候手更停不住了，一点点从腰往上摸去，终于够到了那对乳房。这是条雄蛇啊，怎么奶子这么又大又软又弹的！太好摸了！怀里的蛇（人）终于被摸生气了，转身瞪向了这个收养自己的人，阴恻恻的威胁，“我现在到了发情期，你继续摸的话，等下发生什么我可不负责任！”

这句话没起到什么作用，也不对，还是有作用的，麦克雷直接硬了。

阴茎从根部充血，一点点往头部挤去，很快就抵住半藏的泄殖腔。“没事没事，我来负责！”麦克雷调笑道。半藏竟然认真的停下来想了想，然后，竟然同意了！麦克雷是真的没想到，他原本只是口头上占占便宜，毕竟算是第一次见面，虽然这个男人完全是自己的取向狙击但还是要培养一下感情嘛……

半藏倒不这么想，他在蛇的形态也是有人的意识的，只是受伤，并不能完全维持蛇人的状态，但是麦克雷对他的照顾让他觉得很满意，长得又帅气身材也不错，虽说有时候因为太孤独对他唠叨的太多家底都暴露了，但瑕不掩瑜，所以他还挺喜欢这个人类。

既然半藏都已经同意了，那麦克雷更没有拒绝的理由。不过他第一次遇到蛇人，更不要说遇到发情这种状况，所以心里还是没底的，只能盯着蛇尾的位置看来看去，但是不敢动手。半藏看出了他的窘迫，伸手捏起他的下巴，将他的视线拉倒真正泄殖腔的位置，是和普通男人一样，胯下的位置。麦克雷惊奇了一下，“原来在这里，我以为在尾巴尖，我还在想……”半藏挑了一下眉，没有给他继续说下去的机会，吻住了他的嘴。舌头伸入了麦克雷的双唇，麦克雷毛都炸起来了——这条舌头，是分叉的！

这并不是说不爽，事实上微凉分叉的柔软舌头异常灵活，比正常人的舌头细长的多，缠上去之后简直要伸到麦克雷喉咙里！口腔里几乎每个地方都舔到了，麦克雷第一次觉得舌头上的的触觉原来也这么丰富！半藏的舌头在他的上口腔轻轻滑动，舌尖甚至还能卷住他的舌头互相交缠，模仿着交合的动作，异常淫糜，两人分开的时候，甚至拉出了长长的银丝。这谁能忍得住啊，麦克雷已经硬的跟铁一样了，裤子湿了一大片。处于发情期的半藏也自动掀开了遮挡泄殖腔的鳞片，露出了泄殖腔，双阴茎也抬起了头。

麦克雷惊呆了，这是他第一次见到双阴茎，虽然之前是知道蛇是有两只阴茎长在一起，但是展示在眼前还是太震惊了！两只粉红色的阴茎并排在一起，一左一右，中间是空出来的泄殖腔，周边粉红色软肉在一下下收缩，格外诱人。麦克雷伸出手指捅了一下泄殖腔的软肉，耳边传来了“嘶嘶”的喘气声。跟蛇交配，这可太他妈刺激了！麦克雷想到，我一定是疯了！想归想，手上动作倒是不慢，一根手指已经捅到了指节处，第二根已经蠢蠢欲动。

其实，真正的蛇的泄殖腔是向下生长的，但是蛇人的不一样，当他伸出双阴茎，中间的泄殖腔和人类的阴道或者后穴构造就没什么太大区别。麦克雷的手指仿佛被一张嘴吸吮着，他能感觉到里面的软肉在蠕动，分泌的液体微凉湿滑，正在欢迎他的进入。他等不及了，第二根手指插进去，随便开拓了几下就抽出来，甚至来不及脱下衣服，解开裤子，扶着的阴茎就准备插进去。阴茎头刚顶在泄殖腔的开口处，软肉就紧紧的贴住，不留一点缝隙，像一张饥渴的小嘴，于是他温柔又强硬的挤了进去。蛇的体温稍微有点低，湿滑的小穴紧紧的吸着他的阴茎，他爽到打了个寒颤，一股电流从尾椎窜到头顶。耳边传来“嘶哈”的呻吟声，半藏的手臂搂在他的背后，手指抓紧麦克雷的后背，说道“轻一点！”麦克雷感觉自己已经神志不清了，随口回应了两句就继续往里钻——这实在太爽了，他以前有过女友男友，但是所有的经历，都没有这次爽！

半藏尽力在放松自己，麦克雷是纯种人类，阴茎比蛇人的大一圈，他泄殖腔里敏感的软肉紧紧的包裹着这根粗大的阴茎，硕大的阴茎一点点挤进泄殖腔的深处，甚至能感觉到上面爆起的青筋，对他略低的体温来说，这根阴茎的温度已经高到要把他烧坏了！他有一种被肉刃劈开的感觉，虽然有点疼，但是这种被填满的感觉对他来说简直太棒了！发情期已经开始好几天了，他需要被狠狠的填满，现在这个人类完全满足了他的要求，他发出了满足的叹息声，尾巴放松，渐渐地摇摆起来。

麦克雷稍微等了一会儿，发出身下的蛇（人）已经开始放松以后，就慢慢的动了起来。他真的不知道该怎么去形容这种快感，仿佛灵魂都在颤抖，他是想要温柔的慢慢动起来的，但是，克制不住。最开始还能轻轻的晃动，一旦感觉到他开始接受自己，他便加大了动作，根本克制不住！他双手握住半藏纤细的腰肢，下半身用力的往前顶着，一下下撞进泄殖腔最深处，整根抽出来，再整根用力的撞进去，甚至拉出了泄殖腔口的软肉，又贴着阴茎被狠狠的塞了回去！“你可真紧啊宝贝，你的泄殖腔的真舒服，我会好好疼爱你的……”他一边用力冲击一边说着这些，半藏的泄殖腔已经被肏的汁水淋漓，眼眶泛起绯红，仿佛要哭出来。

实在，实在太紧了，麦克雷捅到最里面的时候，不知道碰到了什么，他感觉身下的人抖了一下，然后自己的龟头被绞住了狠狠地吸了一下，他终于没把持住，射了出来。时间并不算长，半藏委屈极了，他才享受了一小会儿！麦克雷也愣了一下，亲了他一口“你实在太紧了宝贝儿，我们再来一发！”他抽出了软下来的阴茎，带出了一泡白色的液体，泄殖腔的粉肉映衬着这摊白色的液体实在色情。视觉上的刺激太过强大，麦克雷觉得根本不用多久，他就能再硬起来。事实上也是这样，不应期很快就过去了，当他把脸埋进对方乳沟的一刹那，就又硬了回来。不愧是我的取向狙击，麦克雷美滋滋的想，继续刚才未完成的事业。

对半藏来说，麦克雷的阴茎像一根烧红的铁棍一样抵在入口处，还没插进去他就已经湿的不行了。麦克雷阴茎上泛着水光，那是半藏泄殖腔里分泌的润滑液，已经多到淋湿了了他的阴茎，他对准穴口用力的捅进去，不像刚才一样紧到塞不进去，但是比刚才更加湿滑柔软。半藏被顶的整个上半身都向上挺起，扯出一个漂亮的弯度，丰满的胸肌高高的挺起，看起来美味极了，勾引着身上的人去吃。人类的阴茎对于他来说实在是大，麦克雷又算是平均水平以上的，他现在觉得肚子要被顶破了，是不是顶到了生殖腔的开口，带着温血动物特有的高温，他觉得自己下半身都要被融化了。

蛇类不隐藏自己的性欲，他大声的呻吟出来“嗯……太大了……不行……”尾巴卷曲起来，麦克雷更加兴奋，一口含上了他的乳头，半藏忍不住把胸往前挺了一挺，麦克雷张大嘴，把整个乳头连带周边都用力吸吮着。半藏流的水很多，已经浸湿一大片地面，麦克雷一只手握住另一只奶子，便开始温柔动起来，他尖叫一声就沉浸在无限的快感里。他摸了一把麦克雷绷紧的臀肉，拍了一下——麦克雷要疯了！这个人，怎么这么辣！泄殖腔也非常舒服，正在紧紧绞着自己阴茎，他甚至不想退出，只恨自己不够长，不能直接顶到他生殖腔最里面，而他现在还要勾引自己！（蛇并没有生殖腔这个说法，以上都是个人杜撰，至于结构到底是什么，内部请参考人类女性生殖系统，外部请参考雄蛇。另外请不要百度蛇的阴茎的图片，请读者按照人类阴茎自行想象。）

他含着奶子，狠狠嘬了一口，半藏发出了一声高亢的呻吟，泄殖腔也狠狠收缩了一下，原来这里是他的敏感点。麦克雷暗暗一笑，然后继续吸吮，很快半藏的眼眶就不只是红红的，已经被逼出了泪花。他浑身颤抖，蛇尾抽搐，尾尖都在抽动，一股股液体从最深处喷出来，算起来，基本就是人类的潮吹了。他从没体会过这种快感，尾巴都不知道往哪放了，只好穿过麦克雷的双腿缠在了他的腰上。他现在整个人（蛇）都挂在了麦克雷的身上，整个人（蛇）都发出了一种被满足的气息。好爽……麦克雷发出叹息，开始专攻他的敏感点，啪啪的声音从交合的地方传来，他不再温柔，狂风暴雨般的运动起来，一下下的肏着柔软的泄殖腔，狭窄的泄殖腔好像没有底一样，紧得像是一张小嘴，刺激着麦克雷的感官。他觉得自己现在就是个打桩机，肏的本来微凉的泄殖腔都热了起来，交合带来的液体更加滑腻，半藏都已经快软化成一滩水了。他浪荡的叫着，呻吟声撩拨着麦克雷绷紧的神经，他几乎用出了他所有的技巧来给身下的人带来快感。他现在脑子里只有一种想法：肏他，填满他！！！他不仅神经紧绷着，肌肉也紧绷着，在半藏耳边无法自已的喘息，汗水流淌下来，滴答落在半藏胸前。身上的这个雄性太过性感，半藏也很兴奋，释放的蛇类交合到高潮气味迷惑着麦克雷，紧紧的把他搂在怀里，希望被他灌满。就在麦克雷几乎快到极限的时候，他却生生忍住了想射的欲望，动作又慢了下来，轻轻慢慢，不经意的一下下顶着半藏最深处的敏感点。高热的体温烫的半藏颤抖，他沉沦在快感的浪潮中随波逐流。其实麦克雷只是不想那么早射，虽说半藏看起来很舒服，但是始终没有射出来，麦克雷觉得有点丢面子，于是克制住想把这个人肏坏的欲望，扶住他的腰，在他体内辗转抽插。

这种温柔的折磨让半藏欲罢不能，他能感觉到龟头还是会撑开泄殖腔长长的通道，撵到最里面，他甚至能感觉得到阴茎上爆起的青筋，敏感点被不停摩擦，偏偏动作又很温柔，他想叫他快点，却被持续堆积起来的快感堵得说不出口，只会嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟了。在麦克雷又一次顶到敏感点的时候，他再一次浑身颤抖，生殖腔喷出的液体浇在麦克雷硕大的龟头上，两人同时爽的颤抖起来。麦克雷把头埋在半藏的肩窝，吸吮着他的喉结，他的脖颈，用自己的胡子骚动他的神经。半藏高潮过后整个身子都软了，只有泄殖腔还紧紧的缠着阴茎不放，麦克雷吐出一口气——实在是忍不住了，一次抽出之后就猛地插了进去，没有任何保留的抽插起来。快感铺天盖地的朝着半藏袭来，他觉得要被肏晕了，整个泄殖腔里的液体和开口处的软肉被带进带出，麦克雷也快要忍不住了，他一口咬在了半藏的肩膀，以一种要把半藏勒进自己体内的力道抱住他，低吼着，用力的插入他的生殖腔射了出来。滚烫的精液在生殖腔流动，半藏觉得自己的生殖腔要被灌满了，实在太多了，他想留住这些精液，但随着麦克雷抽出的动作，精液也流动出来。泄殖腔被使用过度，软肉甚至不能闭合，只能这样大张着，任由液体流出。半藏整个人（蛇）发出被满足的气息，四肢无力的瘫软在地，浑身颤抖，在高潮的余韵里回不过神。

他眼睛水润极了，还有眼泪的痕迹留在脸上，眼眶红红的分外可爱，麦克雷看着他的眼睛却觉得有点愧疚。他觉得自己只顾自己爽了，并没有看见半藏射出来，是不是有点自私。半藏其实已经高潮过几次，作为蛇人来说，并不是只有射精才是高潮的表现，事实上半藏对于他今晚的表现已经不能更满意了！以上这些，麦克雷并不知道，于是他低下头含住了半藏的阴茎。半藏其实已经到极限了，这次发情期也是开心的度过，但麦克雷这个举动吓了他一跳，阴茎嗖的一下缩了回来。麦克雷整个人都不好了，愣在原地，语无伦次“我……你……不是，那个……what？？？？”半藏倒是很冷酷无情，爽完就扔，不过还是解释了自己的生理结构，安抚了麦克雷脆弱的自尊心。

发情期是要持续一段时间的，就在麦克雷觉得自己几乎已经被掏空，营养要跟不上了的时候，发情期结束了。虽然不能日日宣淫，但他愣是松了一口气，他甚至以为自己要瘫在床上——他根本抵抗不了这个人（蛇）的魅力，只要他勾勾手指，他就会立刻扑上去，甚至有时会想，就是死在他身上都值了——不过最终还是活了下来。

发情期结束后一人一蛇继续流浪，但是蛇却更加小心警醒，甚至比受伤的时候更有攻击力。麦克雷一直不明白为什么，等他想明白的时候已经是8月底了——他的宠物——也许现在该叫男朋友——怀孕了？！一直慵懒的蛇形半藏肚子明显的大了起来，不再吃东西，爬行速度减缓，但却焦躁的到处乱游。麦克雷只得带他去了城市外，找了一片隐蔽的，环境很不错的森林。他一直陪在半藏的身边，生怕他出什么事，半藏倒是平静了下来，甚至恢复了人形，下半身软软的拖在地上，上半身靠在麦克雷怀里，双手环过他的肋骨，紧紧搂住他。产卵对于他来说并不是毫无危险的，但是好在麦克雷一直照顾的很好，他相信这次产卵一定很顺利。本来，产卵这种事是应该完全不能有别的生物在附近的，但是半藏竟然允许麦克雷在身边，也是出于这段时间对麦克雷的信任。在麦克雷焦躁的等待中，半藏突然抖了一下，环抱着他的双手勒的非常紧了，泄殖腔也打开了，里面白色的卵缓慢的露了出来，带出了里面的软肉，泄殖腔渐渐被撑到极限，有疼痛的感觉。他轻声的呻吟着，深深的扎在麦克雷的怀里，麦克雷做不了什么，只能轻抚他的后背安抚，祈祷他能安全产卵。其实产卵的时间不算长，一共四枚卵，大约20分钟就结束了，但是麦克雷的冷汗已经浸透了全身，终于还是长舒了一口气，瘫软在地，也下定决心，下次绝对要戴套！虽然来年，半藏还要不要继续产卵，其实不是麦克雷能决定的，毕竟这次他射的东西，半藏可以在体内保存数年之久。不过后来随着半藏越来越年长，终于也有足够的精力维持全部人形，发情期也被麦克雷磨着以全人形度过，就不再有小拖油瓶，真是可喜可贺可喜可贺了！


End file.
